eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhapsody of God:Gameplay
Stats Combat relevant information of your units are explained as follows: *HP - Hit points. The character is defeated if this reaches 0, and cannot be redeployed for the remainder of combat. If all characters with a crown on the deployment page are defeated, it is game over. *Eva - Evade. Eva stat determines the amount of Evade the character starts with when deployed in combat, as well as the character's maximum Evade. Evade mitigates all damage from an attacking enemy with Hit value below your Evade; your Evade will be reduced by their Hit value instead. If a character is hit, any remaining Evade they have is reduced to zero. Characters using armor automatically have 0 Eva stat. *Element - There are 4 elements in the game, and each deal bonus damage to one other element and receive a damage bonus from another in a rock-paper-scissors manner. Unless otherwise stated, the character's basic attack, and all their character exclusive skills are of their own element. *Race - Race and sex are normally irrelevant in combat, but serve as requirements for certain skills like charm to be active. *Max mana - When this unit is deployed, it increases your maximum mana by this amount. *Mana cost - The cost to deploy this unit in combat. *Attack - Physical attack stat. *Magic - Magic attack stat. *Hit - Accuracy stat. *Move - Number of tiles the unit can move each turn. *Leap - Maximum height the unit can travel between tiles. Most maps will feature paths whereby even units with poor Leap stat can travel on, but they might have to take a longer route to reach the same location. *Search - Sight radius. *Terrain - The types of terrain the unit can or cannot travel on. "O" represents the ideal terrain, while "-" represent impassable terrain. *ZOC - Zone of control. Enemies moving into the highlighted area lose all their movement for the turn. *Stars at the bottom right - These represent your character's kill count. Characters with high kill counts are able to use certain medals more effectively. Leveling up There are 3 main ways by which one strengthens their characters in Rhapsody of God: Status upgrade You can upgrade Attack, Magic, Hit and Eva stats directly through the use of runes on the status upgrade page. When 5 runes are slotted in a line on this page, the character levels up if it is a horizontal or vertical line. If the line is diagonal you will get a medal instead. When all the rune slots in a book are filled, a circular mark appears on the book and your maximum weapon upgrade is increased by 10HP/2Atk/2Mag. You need not fill the books in order. You acquire runes mainly by clearing maps for the first time. Characters you have not yet acquired do not benefit from previously acquired runes, thus it is recommended that you advance the story as far as possible without completing optional maps, so that you have as many characters in your roster before you start grinding for runes. Weapon upgrade On the weapons upgrade page, you can assign upgrade points to improve your HP, Attack, or Magic. Assigned upgrade points can be redistributed in town at no cost. The number of upgrade points you have depends on the number of areas you have completed. Completing all optional objectives on all maps in an area will grant you 5 upgrade points. Each stat has a limit to how many upgrade points you may spend on it. This limit starts at 30 for HP and 10 each for Attack and Magic. You may increase this limit by completing books in the Status upgrade page. Medal equipment The medal equipment page is where you truly get to customize your character. It is here that you determine most of the abilities each character has. Each character has 8 optional medal slots arranged in a circle, which are divided into 3 types: *Utility(red) - Medals with no direct offensive or defensive purpose. Medals of this type have medal codes AXXX. *Passive(blue) - Medals that passively affect your character or others on the field, and are 'on' all the time. Medals of this type have medal codes PXXX. *Triggered(green) - Medals that activate when certain conditions are met. Medals of this type have medal codes CXXX. Medals corresponding to these 3 types of skills can only be slotted into their respective slot types. Each character has their own mixture of medal slots, which affects the degree they can be made proficient in certain areas. Aside from these, active skill medals, recognized by their medal code SXXX, can be inserted into any slot. Medals which are golden instead of silver are character specific, and cannot be used by other characters. Medals all have a cost, which roughly scale with how powerful they are. The total cost of the medals equipped by each character must fall within the character's cost limit, shown at the upper right of the medal slot window. This cost limit is increased by 1 every time the character levels up. Characters have a maximum level of 50, which is also the maximum cost limit.